


Sugarteara Sunset

by Beachedking



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Sugarteara, Sugarteara Spoilers, Sunsets, after beating it, first cr fic...so this is what my life’s come to, wrote this in like 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Peppermint Cookie returns from the depths of the sea, but they reflect on the day afterwards
Relationships: Peppermint Cookie & Captain Ice Cookie
Kudos: 11





	Sugarteara Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if slightly ooc this is a cookie game so I don’t care that much but first fic about cookies. That’s an achievement I guess!
> 
> Personally I’ve never cared about CR stories? I don’t know I feel like a gatcha game isn’t very great to tell stories? At least one person will always miss it. And if they do, boohoo. But this one kinda has me hooked (hehe) because nautical stuffs my jam. (also hehe.)

Peppermint couldn’t help but stare at the horizon as the Icepiercer drifted along the waves, one hand holding their trusty seashell and the other on the railing. So much had happened so fast today it seemed, the Tower, Wave Drop, Sea Fairy, Sugarteara, new friends. There was a flurry of emotions, joy, and sadness, then Captain Ice Cookie and Pirate Cookie had their cat and mouse game again.

It was fun, the wind almost threatening to blow their hat right off, Sorbet waving as Pirate presumingly told them to also help man the ship with the ghost crew. Somehow, they had gotten away, and Peppermint missed their friend, having time to reflect on the day. 

“The sunset is always so pretty...” They hummed to themself, not noticing the other cookie walking up behind them. 

“It really is.” Captain Ice nodded as Peppermint looks up at her, though she stifled a yawn, in which Peppermint catches it. She gave a smile at the young cookie. 

“About time to get some shuteye, don’t you think?” 

Peppermint wants to, they’re tired too, but...

Lobster, Mocha Ray, and Sugarteara...they can’t help but worry a bit, and the sunset is calming, like the events of the day are also saying goodnight. They shake their head, and Captain Ice seems to understand, patting their shoulder. 

“Just until it sets, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good mom Ice!! 
> 
> Also please don't misgender the cookie-


End file.
